Sand and Water, and a million years gone by
by Severus. . . please
Summary: Chapter 7 updated 520. In honor of Count DiMera returning to the show, I have decided to continue work on this. w00t! God Bless!
1. Running Away

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Days of our Lives characters. Do not sue me... please. I am a broke college student. I do own Andrea... I guess you could say I am **borrowing** the last name... oh well. _

**_Sand and Water... and a million years gone by._**

It was dark as she up the driveway towards the mansion. It had been years. She prayed he would remember her. When she reached the door, she took in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing...." She rang the doorbell and waited.

"May I help you?" A lady answered the door.

"Yes, hello. You must be Eliana. I'm Andrea Von Amburg... I'm here to see Tony. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is. Please come in." Eliana let Andrea in and went in search of Tony.

Andrea looked around the foyer, careful not to knock anything over with her backpack.. Nothing highly unusual. A bit fancier than what she was used to, but...

"May I help you?" Tony's voice rang out.

Andrea turned to face him. The two stared at each other for a minute before Tony finally spoke again.

"Andrea?!" He grinned and embraced her. "What in the world are you doing here?" His face turned a bit more serious. "Is everything all right? Did something happen back in Europe?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I've actually been in Chicago for the past few years for Medical School. Out of nowhere, I was contacted and told that you need my help." She smiled ruefully. "So much for escaping."

"Ah. Well..." he grinned again. "It's really great to see you. Tell me, where are you staying?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could stay here..." Andrea looked at the ground.

Tony placed a hand on her face and lifted her head up. "You know you're always welcome here, Princess." Andrea blushed. Tony looked at her for another minute. She was so beautiful. He could get lost in her eyes... _Oh, snap out of it, Tony. You know you mustn't..._ "Come now, let me show you to your room."

She took his hand and followed him up the staircase. 

Tony led her into a room to the left of the stairs. "I believe you'll find this room to your liking, Princess."

Andrea looked around the huge room. "I believe you're right..." she whispered in amazement. King size bed, big screen television, walk-in closet, private bathroom, all sorts of antique furniture... "Wow..."

"So, I take it you like the room..." he smiled as he watched her flop down on the bed.

"Yes, I do. Very much." She smiled back at him and motioned for him to join her.

Tony looked a bit skeptical at first, but after a second he thought _ Oh, what the heck..._ and sat down on the bed beside Andrea, who was propped up on some pillows. 

"Oh, come on. I won't bite... much." Andrea grinned and patted the pillows next to her. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair as he lay back beside her, shoulder to shoulder. She closed her eyes briefly, and Tony could tell that something was bothering her. As she let out a deep breath, a tear fell from her eyes. She tried to wipe it away quickly, before Tony saw, but she was too late. 

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Come now. It will be all right... everything will be all right...." She lay her head on his chest as Tony wrapped his arms around her. _Why are you here? _He would check with Rolf in the morning to see if there was any news he should be aware of. He gently stroked her hair, and within minutes she was asleep. Sighing, he rearranged the pillows to make himself more comfortable and fell asleep with Andrea in his arms.

....................................................


	2. There's Pain In What The Truth Brings

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Days of our Lives characters. Do not sue me... please. I am a broke college student. I do own Andrea... I guess you could say I am **borrowing** the last name... oh well. _

**_Sand and Water... and a million years gone by._**

Sunlight came streaming through the window facing the courtyard, and fell on the bed where Tony was just waking up. Andrea was still asleep in his arms, and for some reason, he had had the best night's sleep he had had in a long time. He attempted to stretch a little bit, before kissing her forehead and placing her gently back onto the bed. He needed to see Rolf...now. He quietly got up and made his way downstairs. "Rolf!," he whispered fiercely, looking around. He entered the secret room.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Rolf had grin on his face.

Tony paused before responding, "Better than I have in a long time." _He doesn't know... does he?_ "Rolf, did you know the Princess is here?"

Rolf looked a bit surprised. "Greta?"

"No... Andrea."

"What?!" 

"Okay, so apparently you didn't know..." Tony said quietly.

Rolf sat down at a computer and starting typing at the speed of light. Within a few seconds, he had some rather interesting information. "According to this, the townhouse in London caught fire... Now, if I remember correctly, that is where she was staying."

"Yes..." Tony put on his glasses and stared at the screen for a second before he began reading: "Princess Andrea "Andy" Tyler Von Amburg now classified as a missing person. The townhouse the Princess had been staying in caught fire... she was no where to be found... The cause of the fire is unknown..." Tony trailed off. 

.....................................


	3. Song For The Lonely

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Days of our Lives characters. Do not sue me... please. I am a broke college student. I do own Andrea... I guess you could say I am **borrowing** the last name... oh well. _

**_Sand and Water... and a million years gone by._**

She opened the window to get some air in the large room. Checking to make sure no one was around, she sat down on the bed and rolled up her right pants leg. Examining the burns on her leg, she began singing... partly to keep her mind off of the pain.

_"All alone I didn't like the feeling  
All alone I sat and cried  
All alone I had to find some meaning  
In the center of the pain I felt inside  
  
All alone I came into this world  
All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by..."_  


"Andrea..."

Her head jerked up, and she howled in pain. Catching her breath and pulling the pants leg back down, she responded: "Tony... didn't hear you come in...." She knew something was not right. 

Tony walked quickly over to the bed, a look of concern on his face. "Are you all right? What happened?" He didn't want to reveal that he knew about the fire until she was ready to tell him. Deep down, he knew she hadn't started it. Sitting down beside her, he examined her leg.

"It's nothing. I went camping and got a bit too close to the fire..." Andrea tried to cover.

"Uh huh, uh huh..." He gently ran his hand over her bare skin. "Well, they could be second degree, but from the looks of them, they are probably first."

She shivered slightly at the touch of his hand and nodded. _No, Andrea, you promised yourself you wouldn't fall for him again!... but it's been such a long time... he doesn't even know...._

Tony felt her shiver and smiled. "Are you cold?" He moved closer to her and took her in his arms. _It just feels so right... I wish I could hold her like this forever...._

Andrea smiled and relaxed in his arms. _I wish he would hold me like this forever...._ She briefly closed her eyes and then looked up at him. His dark eyes were looking deep into hers. Neither of them spoke as Tony leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. They could both feel the electricity surging throughout their bodies...

Then, as if right on cue, the doorbell rang.

Andrea pulled away slightly and whispered: "You have a visitor..."

"Eliana will get it..." he whispered back, and leaned in to kiss her again.

She put two fingers up to his lips. "You should go see who it is..."

Without a word, Tony got to his feet and slowly walked towards the bedroom door. Pausing for a moment before exiting, he put his fingers on his lips and looked back at Andrea, who was staring out the window. Then, he exited silently.

Andrea, sensing he had left, lay back on the bed. _GRRRRRRR! Andy, you did just what you weren't supposed to do! You know you can't be with him! It goes again Stefano's plan!...... but that kiss was sooo perfect... so..._ "GRRRRR!," she exclaimed aloud. "That was stupid, Andy! Now I'm going to have to talk about it with Tony.... Perhaps I can avoid it for a while, but sooner or later we're going to have to talk about it...." She angrily got up off the bed, threw some clean clothes on, and made her way downstairs...

.................................................. 


	4. Total Eclipse of the Heart

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Days of our Lives characters. Do not sue me... please. I am a broke college student. I do own Andrea... I guess you could say I am **borrowing** the last name... oh well. _

**Author's note: **This chapter may be rated either "PG-13" or "R", depending on what you consider "PG-13" or "R".

**_Sand and Water... and a million years gone by._**

"Ah, Andrea. Please... come here. There's someone I'd like you to meet..."

Andrea heard Tony call her name as she reached the end of the staircase. She joined him in front of the door, where he was talking to a dark-haired man who looked slightly familiar.

"Andrea, this is John Black. John," Tony motioned to Andrea. "Andrea." He smiled. "Andrea is... a very close friend of the family."

John extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Andrea."

"The pleasure is all mine," Andrea shook his hand. "Please, call me Andy. It's so much less formal."

"Yes, well, John was just leaving..." Tony gave him a look.

"Right." John nodded. "I'll be in touch."

"I'm sure you will be," Tony muttered as he closed the door. 

Andrea smiled. "Let me guess... enemy?"

Tony sighed. "Brother..." Noticing the look of confusion on Andrea's face, he quickly added: "It's a long story. One day I'll explain it to you."

"Gee, thanks." She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Anytime," he grinned. "Now," he walked over, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Where were we?"

No matter how hard she tried, Andrea couldn't resist. Putting her arms around his neck, she smiled and touched her forehead to his. "I think we were right about...here..." She kissed him sweetly for about 5 seconds.

Tony chuckled and grinned. "Well, what about here?..." He kissed her a bit more passionately this time, then moved on to her neck. He trailed kisses up to behind her ear, where he continued to suck gently on the sensitive skin.

Her breath caught in her throat. This was the one thing that rendered her completely helpless. "Tony... you remembered..." were the only words she managed to get out.

"How could I forget, sweetheart?..." He laughed a little and smiled a mischievous smile before placing small kisses up her jaw-line until he reached her mouth once more. 

Andrea was at the point to where she couldn't think straight. Never had a man been able to make her feel this way. _Forget Stefano! He can't hurt us now..._ she thought, as she felt Tony's hand slide up the back of her shirt.

She arched her back, and Tony could tell that she was thoroughly enjoying this. _She's not the only one,_ he thought to himself. He smiled again and began kissing at the base of her neck. He could feel her body tense up as he traced circles on her shoulder with his tongue. As he moved up to her throat, he felt her shiver slightly.

Andrea closed her eyes for a second, becoming lost in this euphoric state. 

Neither of them had heard the door open. 

Andrea's eyes went wide. "Tony..."

"Mmmm..." Tony slid his mouth up to her cheek, and quickly pulled away when he saw they were being watched.

Rex grinned. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I just accidentally left one of my books..." He quickly grabbed a book off of a nearby table and walked back to the door. He stepped outside, turned around, grabbed to door handle, smiled and said: "Carry on...," before shutting the door.

Andrea buried her head in Tony's shoulder.

Tony smiled and laughed again as he gently lifted her head up. "Aw, it will be okay, Princess." He grinned. "What do you say we move this to a more private locale...?"

Andrea was still clearly embarrassed, but she smiled and nodded. She then grinned and shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, my...." Tony put a finger to her lips.

"Let's save that phrase, shall we. I'm sure you'll be saying it a good many times in the next hour...." He grinned and kissed her gently.

Andrea turned bright red as Tony picked her up. "And just what makes you so sure about that...?" She looked deep into his eyes as he carried her up the stairs.

He just continued to grin as he brought her into her bedroom. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he managed to lock it with two fingers. Walking over to the bed, he sat down with her in his lap. "Now, once again, where were we?...Here?..." he covered her mouth with his own. As his arms wrapped around her again, his fingers caressed the small of her back.

"Yeah, that feels about right..." Andrea whispered in between kisses. 

"Good..." Tony whispered back as he proceeded on to kissing her neck once more. He didn't know which one of them was getting the most pleasure out of the experience. He had yearned for the taste of her skin for so long...he just wanted to make her happy... _I can't lose her again..._ he thought.

Andrea slid her arms around him, pulling him closer still. She wanted more than this, but knew that he would not take it past kissing and caressing. She had told Tony years ago that she was waiting for marriage, and he had graciously honored her wishes. _He doesn't even know!... but I can't tell him now...no matter how much I want to...._ she sighed.

He stopped kissing her and looked deep into her eyes. "Everything alright?" 

"Everything's perfect," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"Almost...." Tony gave her a wicked smile as he lifted her sweater up over her head, revealing her black tank top.

"Ooh, you're bad..." Andrea smiled playfully, and began to unbutton his black shirt.

"Well, apparently, I'm not the only one." He put her sweater down on the bed and enveloped her lips with his own for a brief two seconds. 

Andrea finished unbuttoning his shirt, but left it on his body. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. "No, you're not," she whispered as she kissed along his jaw-line.

"Oh, you're good..." Tony chuckled lightly.

"I thought I was bad..." she gave him a flirtatious smile. "You know, I learned from the master...."

Tony laughed. "Really... and who might that be?"

Andrea brought her lips back to his. Kissing him lightly, she replied: "If you don't know that, then we have a big problem."

They both grinned and laughed. Tony pulled her close in a passionate kiss, and placed her on the bed. He gently laid on top of her and brushed her blonde hair out of her face. He gazed into her eyes. "You are so beautiful..." he said softly, as he caressed her face with his hand.

She blushed, and Tony leaned down and kissed her once more. His left hand traveled under her shirt and rested on her stomach.

Andrea drew in a deep breath as Tony placed short, sweet kisses from her throat down to her chest. He then moved down to her stomach. Lifting her shirt up, he traced around her bellybutton with his tongue. She arched her back and he grinned. He kissed down her stomach to the top of her jeans.

She gasped and grasped the sheets as Tony undid her jeans and continued to kiss down to the top of her underwear. "Oh my..."

Tony grinned and moved back up her body. He knew exactly what he was doing. He kissed her once on the stomach, once on the chest, and finally on the mouth, before laying down beside her. He loved coming up with new ways to tease her. Turning on his side, he kissed her cheek. "Had enough, Princess?"

Andrea was breathing heavily as she turned to face him. They looked into each others eyes, laughed and smiled, as Tony slid his arms around her once again and held her close. "You know, you should really learn to control your breathing..." he kissed her forehead. She smiled again and closed her eyes. Tony held her for a minute before saying softly, "Oh, and, um, string bikini?... Very nice." He winked and gave her an 'okay' sign with his fingers.

She blushed fiercely and grinned. "You..." she pushed him back down on the bed and leaned over him, growling playfully.

"Me..." Tony grinned back, pulling her on top of him. He brought her mouth to his, kissing her passionately, once again letting his fingers caress the small of her back. "So I take it you haven't had enough..."

Andrea grinned. "Never..." she whispered as Tony's lips met hers once again.

He chuckled lightly, continuing to kiss her passionately as he slid a hand up the front of her shirt.

Things were starting to heat up, as Eliana's voice echoed through the hall. "Count DiMera! Andrea! You have visitors!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Eliana!" Tony shouted, trying to catch his breath.

Andrea and Tony looked at each other for a minute and then laughed as they slowly climbed out of bed.


	5. By With a Little Help from My Friends

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Days of our Lives characters. Do not sue me... please. I am a broke college student. I do own Andrea... I guess you could say I am **borrowing** the last name... oh well. _

**_Sand and Water... and a million years gone by._**

Reaching the staircase, Tony began re-buttoning his shirt, as Andrea attempted to put her sweater back on.

"Funny, when I left you an hour ago, you were both fully clothed..."

Tony and Andrea looked up as they descended the stairs, and were greeted again by John Black.

"Yes, well, the air conditioner is broken upstairs..." Tony tried to play it off.

"It's 50 degrees outside...." John raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, was there something you wanted?"

"Just dropping the kids off. Shawn's truck broke down, so I volunteered to give them a ride."

"Wonderful..." Tony muttered.

Shawn and Belle made their way through the door. Belle gave John a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

Shawn turned to Tony. "Are Cassie and Rex here yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet. But they should be here any minute. Why don't you wait for them in here?" Tony opened the door to the den for them.

"Okay, thanks." Shawn and Belle made their way into the den, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, guess I'll be going now..." John turned to leave. "Oh," he turned his head back to Tony and Andrea "And next time, I'll try not to interrupt." He winked and shut the door behind him.

Andrea put a hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Tony smiled and slid his arms around her waist.

"Yes..." she grinned and laughed from behind her hand.

It was Tony's turn to grin. "You know, there are other ways to keep you from laughing..."

"Oh, really..." Andrea let her hand drop down to her side, and placed her other arm around his neck.

Tony was still grinning as he leaned in to kiss her. "Really." His lips enveloped hers in a brief but passionate kiss.

As the kiss ended, Andrea smiled. "My, aren't you feeling physical today..." She finished buttoning his shirt for him.

"Well, I'm not the only one..." Tony looked down as he buttoned her pants.

Andrea blushed bright red. "Why didn't you tell me they were still unbuttoned?!," she hissed. "Knowing my luck, they probably saw my underwear!..."

Tony smiled and shrugged. "No complaints from me." He winked and gave her a quick kiss before he opened the door to the den and walked in.

She grinned and shook her head. _It's good to be back..._ she thought as she followed him through the doors. 


	6. Maybe Time Will Make It Right

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Days of our Lives characters. Do not sue me... please. I am a broke college student. I do own Andrea... I guess you could say I am **borrowing** the last name... oh well. _

**_Sand and Water... and a million years gone by._**

"So, you're a biologist?" Shawn smiled at Andrea. The four had settled into the den and were awaiting the arrival of Cassie and Rex.

"Well, I majored in Biology in college, but I was pre-med... I guess I am...," Andrea looked thoughtful.

Shawn turned to Belle. "Well, now we know who to turn to for help in Bio 1107."

Andrea grinned. "I don't know how much help I can be, but if you need anything," she looked at Shawn, then Belle, and finally made eye contact with Tony. "...I'm always here for you."

"In that case, can you help us with Sociology?"

The four turned to look at Cassie and Rex, who had entered the room.

"You must be Cassie and Rex," Andrea smiled at them as they sat down, Cassie beside Shawn, and Rex beside Tony. "I'm Andrea. It's a pleasure to meet you." Andrea's slight European accent was quite evident here.

Rex reached across and shook Andrea's hand. "The pleasure is all mine," he smiled at her.

Andrea grinned and glanced at Tony, who didn't seem to notice the comment. He was looking at Cassie, worriedly.

"So, Cassie, what do you need help with in Sociology?," he asked her.

"We're conducting an experiment..." Rex started.

"... on what drives two people to have sex." Cassie shot a look at Belle.

"I see... um..." Tony chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, can't help you there..." Andrea blushed.

"I'm sorry, children, I don't think either Andrea or myself can be of much help on that topic..." Tony briefly caught Andrea's eye, causing her to blush again.

"So, what are you studying today?" Andrea tried to change the subject.

Belle was quick to respond. "Statistics," she smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' to Andrea.

Andrea nodded and laughed. "Statistics is not my subject. I'll leave you guys alone." She turned to Tony. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Of course." Tony excused himself, and he and Andrea made their way out into the foyer. Tony shut the door behind them and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

Without speaking, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

He instantaneously wrapped his arms around her waist. As the kiss ended, he chuckled lightly. "Now, what on earth was that for?"

Andrea just smiled.

"You know, if you weren't waiting for marriage, I believe I'd be forced to take you upstairs..." Tony grinned wickedly.

_I have to tell him,_ she thought. _ It's now or never... but I won't come right out and say it..._ "Well, I did wait for marriage, so..." She grinned back, and held up her left hand, showing Tony a wedding ring that looked vaguely familiar.

He looked somewhat confused. "So, you're cheating on your husband with me?"

"Well, if you put it that way, yes. I'm cheating on you with you."


	7. Have I Told You Lately

Disclaimer: I do not own the Days of our Lives characters. Do not sue me... please. I am a broke college student. I do own Andrea... I guess you could say I am borrowing the last name... oh well.

**Sand and Water... and a million years gone by.********  
  
Chapter 7: Have I told you lately...**

****

"Wait... wait..." Tony sat down on the bottom of the stairs. "Are you telling me that we're still...."   
  
Andrea nodded and smiled a sad smile as she sat down beside him. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner...." 

"We're still married..." He grinned in disbelief.

"Are you happy?" Andrea asked nervously.

Tony grinned, taking her face in his hands and looking deep into her eyes. "Of course I am! I love you, Andrea. You know that." He kissed her sweetly. "I'm just confused as to how this is possible."

"Maybe one day I'll tell you..." she grinned.

"Maybe..." Tony trailed off, closing his eyes as he brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The door burst open. "TONY! Tony, you have to help me! T..."

Tony and Andrea quickly ended the kiss and stood up. The visitor looked around. "Oh... I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Tony looked rather annoyed. "No, no, Sami. Nothing important. Just a perfect kiss between a man and his..." Andrea put two fingers over his lips, interrupting him. "Sami? Sami Brady?"

Sami's eyes darted around the room nervously. "Um, yeah. Do I know you?"

"Well, you used to..." Andrea laughed. "It's been a long time. We used to play together when we were children." She removed her fingers from Tony's lips and slid her arm around his shoulder.

Sami studied Andrea's face. "Oh my gosh...Andy?! Little Andy Tyler?"

"Yes, that'd be me..." Andrea winced at the old nickname.

Sami grinned. " I remember... you used to go play hockey with the boys..."

"Yes, and I've paid greatly for that. Broken bones, multiple soft tissue and tendon tears, a touch of asthma...."

"I used to think you were so weird sometimes," she continued.

"Yes, well, some still think so." Andrea smiled. "Sami, would you mind if we continued this conversation at another time? Tony and I have some things we need to attend to." She pulled a business card from her back pocket. "My cell phone number is on here. Give me a call, and we'll do lunch sometime."

"All right, sounds good." Sami slipped the card into her coat pocket, handed Andrea one of her own business cards, and walked towards the door. Pausing for a second, she turned back to look at Tony and Andrea. "Tony, I'll drop by first thing tomorrow. I really need to talk to you... and please don't kiss me this time!" With that, she exited the house, slamming the door behind her.

Andrea turned to face Tony. "You kissed her?," she asked with an amused look on her face.

Tony cleared his throat. "Maybe... I'm so sorry Andrea. I didn't know..."

She interrupted him with a gentle kiss. "You know you're going to have to make it up to me..." she teased.

He smiled, so happy she wasn't angry. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something..." she took his hands and placed them on her waist.

Tony grinned. "So, I get to be a bit of a bad boy?," he asked in a low voice.

"Oh, absolutely. I'm counting on it..." she grinned back. "But first, I must tell you about the wonderful idea I just had."

"Uh huh..." he started to gently kiss her neck.

"I figured out how to go about destroying the Brady's."

Tony looked up and smiled. "Oh really...do tell."

Andrea nodded, turning Sami's card over and over in her hand. "We're going to do it... from the inside."

Tony grinned and chuckled. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"I love you too..." Andrea smiled as Tony kissed her passionately...


	8. Sand and Water, and a million years gone...

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Days of our Lives characters. Do not sue me... please. I am a broke college student. I do own Andrea... I guess you could say I am **borrowing** the last name... oh well. _

**_This is the final chapter! If you do not want to know the ending yet, do not read this! I'm doing it this way to keep the readers guessing about what happened to make things end up this way! : )_**

_Author's Note: This chapter is written a bit differently than the others... there are less than 10 words spoken. The song lyrics below each scene are the part of the song that is playing during the scene. Please let me know what you think._

**_Sand and Water... and a million years gone by._**

[**Scene**: Andrea in the bedroom of a hotel in Europe. Camera pans across the room to her, following her carrying clothes from the suitcase on the bed over to the chest of drawers. Walking back to the bed, she sits down, and with her head in her hands, starts to cry.]

[ Song _Sand and Water_ by Beth Neilson Chapman starts playing as we watch Andrea cry.]

_All alone I didn't like the feeling  
All alone I sat and cried  
All alone I had to find some meaning  
In the center of the pain I felt inside_

------------------

[**Scene:** Tony standing in front of the fireplace, facing the burning fire in the mansion. Camera zooms in slowly from the back and rotates to zoom in on his face. He looks as if he is going to cry.]_  
_

All alone I came into this world  
All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by

------------------

[**Scene:** Alternating shots of Andrea and Tony. Andrea wipes away her tears, and finishes unpacking. She pulls out the last item: a picture of her, Tony, and their 4-year-old son, Noah. **Cut to: **Tony walks over to a table and picks up the same picture. We see a tiny smile form and a single tear fall.]_  
_

I will see you in the light of a thousand suns  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come  
Through the doors beyond the grave

------------------

[**Scene:** Camera shows Andrea getting up off of the bed. The camera pans down to show Noah playing on the floor with Matchbox cars. We see a single tear slide down her face and hear her whisper the name _"Tony_". **Cut to:** split-screen of Andrea and Tony both clutching the picture to their chests.]_  
_

__

All alone I heal this heart of sorrow  
All alone I raise this child  
Flesh and bone, he's just  
Bursting towards tomorrow  
And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile

------------------

[**Scene: **We see Andrea sit back to down on the bed, as her cell phone begins to ring. We can clearly see the caller id: it is Tony. Andrea smiles a little, and answers it.]

**Andrea: **Hello?

[**Cut to:** split-screen: Andrea and Tony]_  
_

__

All alone I came into this world  
All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby

**Tony: **I love you... 

[Andrea and Tony both smile as the final line of the song is sung.]_  
_

__

Sand and water and a million years gone by

------------------

**[Fade to black]**  
  



End file.
